Secret Dragon
by GraySamalover
Summary: this is my first fanfic. Might suck, but please review. Sum: A new mage appears and seems to know Lucy and her secret. What is Lucy goiong to do when Erza invites the mage to take down a dark guild. Will Lucy's secret remain or be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. I know it might be horrible, but please review at the end.

Disclaimer: I **DON'T**OWN FAIRY TAIL! But I do own this story.

Secret Dragon

_Lucy P.O.V_

I looked at the guild doors while I was trying to calm down. I was so scared that she would show up and already be in there. _No that's impossible. I just got the notice this morning._ I thought to myself.

I pushed open the doors and head to my usual spot. As I sat down, I noticed it was unusually quiet in the guild. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Lu-chan, do you know who that girl is?" Levy asked as she walked up to me. I looked to where she was pointing. There was a girl in the corner of the room. She had her head in her hand and had a bored expression on her face. I realized that her eyes looked familiar. Then it hit me. I couldn't do anything, but stare wide-eyed. _Crap…_

"Nachele?" I whispered. She looked at me and stood up, knocking over her chair in the process.

"Lu… LUCY!" she yelled as she ran towards me. She tackled me off the stool and we fell to the floor with a loud thud. "I finally found you. Can I stay with you and join the guild?" she said when we hit the ground.

"Um… sure I guess," I said.

I pushed her off of me and stood up. After I fixed my clothes, I noticed how much Nachele has grown. She had bright blue eyes, and her skin was kind of pale. Instead of the short blonde hair she had when we were young, she had long flowing black pig-tails with bright blue bangs. Her curves were the same as mine, but her breast was a little smaller. She was wearing a black with neon paint splat marks cropped shirt with bright blue skinny jeans. She also wore black knee-high converses. _Well her sense of fashion hasn't changed at all._

"Uh… Lucy?" A small voice said. I turned around and that it was Mira.

"Oh sorry I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Nachele Heartfilia and yes I'm Lucy's older sister by three minutes," Nachele said with a big smile on her face.

"Is that true Lucy?" master asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yes. She'll stay with me. So can she join the guild?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Mira, can you do the honors?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Sure! Where would you like it?" Mira said trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Hmmm. How about here," she said pointing to her stomach, "it's my weakness and I want the mark to be a bull's eye. Oh and I want it a slivery blue."

"O-okay," Mira replied confused and put the mark on her.

"Hi I'm Levy! What kind of magic do you use?" Levy asked.

"My magic is like Lucy's but a different element," Nachele replied.

"Oh. So you can summon spirits too?" Levy said surprised.

"What are you…" Nachele was cut off by me.

"Yes of course. My mom taught us both the same magic. After she died, Nace went off to continue her training," I said glaring at Nachele. _They cannot know yet. It's still too early._

Nachele glared back at me. Then she had a mischievous smile on her face. I could tell she was going to have fun messing with them.

* * *

_Nachele P.O.V_

_So they don't know. This is going to be very interesting_ I thought. I turn to leave and was halve way to the doors when someone grabbed me. I turn around to see a woman with scarlet hair in armor. I looked at her with curiosity.

"Please stay. We are having a party to welcome you to Fairy Tail," she said a little demanding.

"Okay. And you are…"

"Erza Scarlet and after this I would like to go on a mission with me after the party," she said.

"Sure. You can call me Nace. Do you have anything sweet for me to eat?" I asked the last part with puppy dog eyes.

"I can already tell you and I are going to get along just fine," she said with sparkles in her eyes. Strangely I found this comforting. _Maybe I can tell her. Lu wouldn't mind._

-Time Skip After Party-

"So what's the mission Ers?" I asked

"We are going to destroy a dark guild northwest of here. The reward money is 1,500,000J and if we split it up evenly between the five of us, it will be 300,000J," she replied.

"Five? Who's all going?" I asked. I thought it was only going to be me and Erza, but now I have to go with more people. Great.

"Yes five. Gray, Natsu, Lucy, you, and me. Is there a problem?" she asked.

"No. I just thought it was going to be me and you," I said looking a little disappointed. _How am I going to tell her when they are going to be around? Man this sucks, _I thought.

"Next time it can be me and you. Okay?" Erza said with a kind voice. Somehow it felt like I was with my mom. No wonder Lucy likes her.

I get up and walk over to Lucy, who was talking to some guy with pink hair. I didn't know what happen next, but I was on top of the guy and had my hand in his hair. _Is this real or dye. If it is, then maybe-_

"Can you get off me?" a deep voice asked me.

I blinked a couple of times and then got off of him. I looked over to Lucy confused and she started laughing. "Sorry, but you hair is pink. Did you dye it? Can you show me how you got your hair like that?" I asked when I looked back over to the guy.

"First of all MY HAIR IS NOT PIN- hey are you even listening?" he said with irritation in his voice.

"I stopped when you started yelling. I don't have a hearing-aid so can you please not yell at me? Thank you," I said with boredom. Then a guy that was half naked with raven hair walked up laughing at what I said.

"Man she told you fire breath," the guy said.

"Shut up ice princess," pinky said back harshly.

"What was that pinky?" raven yelled back.

"You heard me..."

"You guys better not be fighting in front Nace," Erza scolded. If looks can kill, these two guys would be way underground.

"No sir!" they both replied hugging each other.

I burst in to laughter watching these two shake with fear. "Ers, you are my new favorite. Sorry Lu."

"Thank you," she said and then turned back to the guys, "Introduce your selves."

"Hi. My name is Gray. Nice to meet you Nace," the raven guy said to me.

"I'm guessing you're an ice mage by the insults and the pleasure is mine," I replied.

"My name is Natsu. My hair is natural and not pink. It's salmon. Also I'm a fire dragon slayer," pinky said with a stupid smile on his face.

"So you're Igneel's son? I've hear-…"

"So let's get going. We meet at the station in twenty minutes," Lucy said cutting me off.

I glared at Lucy and walked out of the guild. _She better say something soon or it's going worst when we go on the mission._

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad someone likes my story.

Italics= thoughts (if you haven't guessed by now)

Disclaimer: I **DON'T** OWN FAIRY TAIL! But I do own this story.

Secret Dragon

_Natsu P.O.V_

_That was weird, well Luce is always weird, but what was Nace talking about? Did she know something about Igneel? If she knows, then Luce would know right? No, that can't be right. Luce already told me that she didn't know about the dragons. I guess I'll have to ask Nace myself._

"Hey Erza. You know Nace pretty well right?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. Why?" she replied.

"Do you know what kind of magic she uses? Maybe we can get along better, if we understood her magic." I said. _Maybe she's also a slayer and that's why she knew Igneel. _

"She uses the same as Lucy, but a different element. That's what she told us. I guess we have to wait to see her in action. So let's get going now."

I looked over at Gray. He nodded his head, but I can tell he was confused too. I headed out the guild and started walking towards Lucy's apartment. I thought that if there was any place to kill time, it would at her apartment. As I'm walking, I notice that the sky is cloudy. I sped up my pace so I can make it before it rains. When I got into hearing range of her apartment, I started walking again, but I stopped when I heard yelling.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?..." I heard the yell coming from Lucy's apartment. I walked up to her front door and stood there so I could eavesdrop.

"WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF THEY FOUND OUT? THINK BEFORE YOU TALK!" Lucy roared at whoever she was talking to.

"Look. You don't control me. I was planning on telling Erza in the first place. I trust her and for some reason I feel safe around her." The second voice sounded like Nachele.

_What are they arguing about? And what was Nace planning on telling Erza?_

"*sigh* Look, you need to know that I'm protecting them by not saying anything. I don't go running around telling people the secret. Nace just bear with me for a little longer. They aren't ready to know the truth yet."

"That's what you think. Lucy, don't you think they suffered enough. Fourteen years they were separated from our cousins and-"

"Hey Luce you ready to go?" I asked trying to act like I didn't hear the conversation.

"I'm ready! Let's go Lu, before Ers gets mad at us," Nace said to Lucy.

Lucy looked relaxed and turned to grab her stuff. She started to shake when she looked at the clock.

* * *

_Lucy P.O.V _

_Crap, the mission. We only have five more minutes. _I grabbed my keys.

"Guys. We only have five minutes to get to the station or Erza will punish us," I said scared of what would be waiting for us.

"Shit. Lu and Pinky, I'll see you guys there," Nace said and then ran out the apartment.

I turned towards Natsu and he just stood there looking at me.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"Oh. Nothing. I just.. um... RACE YOU THERE!" he said and then ran out the door.

I shook off the feeling that he was lying. I locked my door and ran towards the train staion.

When I got to the station, Erza looked pissed. _I wondered what happened. _

"Get on the train this instance," Erza said with annoyance.

"Why do I have to? I can make it there faster without transportation," replied Nace in her whiny voice.

"What's going on?" I asked glaring at Nace.

"Well it's just that I get motion sick and I think I could beat the train to the destination. Erza won't let me though," Nace said still talking in a whiny voice whiny voice.

"I said that so we can discuss the plan. I can knock you out so you can sleep on the train," Erza suggested. I could tell she was trying to stay calm.

I sighed and looked at Gray, who was staring at Nace weirdly. Nace looked at where I was looking and smirked.

"Like what you see?" she said playfully. "You know, I wouldn't mind you staring at me, but if you're going to do it, you have to have clothes on."

"What the…" he said looking around for his clothes. I also noticed a blush on his cheeks. _I hope Nace doesn't notice or she will toy with him until she's satisfied. _I looked over at Nace and she was smiling evilly. _Crap. She saw._

"Wait. If Nace has motion sickness, then why don't you Luce?" Natsu asked.

"I did at one point in my life, but I rode in carriages a lot and grew out of it I guess," I replied.

"You were always the lucky one. Okay you can knock me out, but wake me up when we get there. Erza can you do the honors?" Nace said as she walks towards Erza.

"I'm glad you changed your mind," Erza replied and punched Nace in the stomach. Nace was out cold in Erza's arms. "Is everyone else ready?"

"Yes"

"I am"

"Aye"

"Okay. Let's go then," she gave us a nod and boarded the train.

When we got into our own cabin, Erza laid Nace next to her. Natsu sat next to me by the window and gray sat on my other side. Erza then gave us the flyer for the mission.

"The guild is called Death Rose. The mayor is the one that sent the request. Lucy while we are with the mayor, I want you to get the supplies we need. Gray and Natsu, you two are going to stay with me and Nace at all times. When we fight, I want Lucy to get everyone who tries to escape. I got the master. Does everyone understand what they are doing?" Erza asked looking at us.

Me and Gray nod yes, while Natsu moans and Nace just lays there asleep.

When the train stops, Natsu runs out of the train and Nace wakes up. She looks at me and stands up. I was about to open my mouth when she cuts me off.

"I heard everything. After the talk with the mayor, I'm going to try to think of an idea to hide my magic. Don't worry I won't tell Ers. Besides, I found something that i can mess with," she said as she walks out the cabin.

_Okay. At least I don't have to say a thing. _I thought.

We walked out the station and waited for the mayor to show up. The town was small and you could see kids playing in the street. A little boy with white hair walked up to Nace and grabbed her arm asking to play.

"Sorry I can't right now. I'm on a mission," she replied smiling sweetly.

"Like a spy mission?" the boy asked with amazement.

"Yes. I guess you can say that," she said.

"Cool. So can you play after?"

"Sure. I would love too. What's your name so I can find you when I'm done?"

"Ken. What's yours?"

"Nachele. The pink hair guy is Natsu, the raven hair guy is Gray, the beautiful girl with scarlet hair is Erza, and the girl that looks just like me, but with blonde hair is Lucy."

He looked over at us and gave us a bright smile. He waved at us and ran away to play with his friends. After he left, an old man walked up to us. He had tired brown eyes and is hair was long and gray. He looks like he could pass out any minute.

"Hello. I'm Kodai Janku and I am the mayor of this town."

"Hello. We are the mages from Fairy Tail. My name is Erza."

"I'm Lucy"

"Gray"

"Hey. I'm Natsu"

"And I am Nachele"

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you"

* * *

-Time Skip to Hotel Room-

_Nachele P.O.V_

"So where is everyone sleeping?" I asked.

"You, Lucy, and I are sleeping on the right side, while the boys are sleeping on the left," Erza replied.

"Aw. I wanted to sleep with Gray~. Oh well. hey Lu lets go take a bath," I said playfully.

I looked over at Gray and laugh. He is face was almost as red as Erza's hair. _This is going to be so much fun._

"You guys can go get food, while we bathe," Erza ordered the boys.

"If you guys try to peek, I will kill you," Lucy said with a dark aura around her.

"But Lu, wouldn't it be more fun with all of us?" I asked. I walked closer to her and whispered, "Wouldn't you like to see Natsu without any clothes?"

Lucy turned a red so deep that it would make Erza's hair look pink. I laughed at her reaction and started to strip.

"What are you doing?" asked Erza.

"You guys don't honestly think I would bathe with clothes on do you?" I replied back with a confused look.

"No we don't, but can you wait 'til we leave before you..." Gray said looking away.

"Why? You strip all the time, so why do I have to wait?" I asked putting my clothes on.

"Great now we have another stripper," Natsu said annoyed.

"Shut up pinky," Gray said as he walked out the room.

_I feel like this is going to be a long mission. _I thought as I walked to the bath.

…

_Please Review_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. I'm actually surprised by how many people have read this.

This chapter was hard to write because of the type of scenes in this one.

Please enjoy!

Italics= thoughts (if you haven't guessed by now)

Disclaimer: I **DON'T** OWN FAIRY TAIL! But I do own this story. Plus I own Nachele too.

* * *

Secret Dragon

_Lucy P.O.V_

I looked around the woods and found a tree that I could hide in. I started to climb, but I kept falling. After the third time trying, I decided that I should ask for help.

"Hey.. um can you help me Nace?" I asked the closest person, who happens to be her.

She looks over at me bored. Then she said, "Okay."

"What's wrong with you? You look like you don't want to help." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"You're right. I don't want to help with this mission, if I can't even use my real magic," she replied annoyed.

"They aren't ready to accept the truth yet. So just summon element sprirts for now."

"Are you serious? You know what? I'm going to do illusion magic and make it look like I'm using spirits," she said as she walks away.

"Wait! Help me up this tree before you leave!" I shout. Causing her to turn around and sigh.

_"Are you sure you're Lucy?" she asked lifting me up._

_"I'm so sorry that I had trouble climbing a tree," I glared at her. _

As soon as I grabbed the branch and pulled myself up, Nace disappeared. _Sigh. She needs to know that this is important. Nace please don't do anything stupid._

* * *

_No one's P.O.V_

Natsu was waiting outside the doors of the dark guild with Erza and Gray. He was starting to get impatient. He kept asking Erza 'Now?' and she got angrier every time.

"Natsu, if you ask me that one more time, I will knock you out," Erza said with a dark aura around her.

"Besides, we can't until Nace shows up. Speaking of which, where is she?" ask Gray looking around.

"I don't know, but I guess we will have to go without," Natsu replied getting up.

"You're right Natsu and when this is over, she will receive punishment from me," Erza said getting up.

They walked inside the guild, but stopped when they saw bodies all around them. Natsu and Gray looked at each other as if asking 'what happened?' Erza picked up a guy and shook him awake.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I don't know. One minute we were talking and then a girl appeared out of nowhere. She took us out one by one and when we tried to fight back, she would disappear again," the guy replied shaking.

"What did she look like?" Gray asked walking up to them.

"I didn't see her face, but I saw black hair," he said.

"Please don't tell me it was _her,_" Natsu said.

Erza, Gray, and Natsu ran towards the back of the guild. When they got there, Erza kicked opened the door and saw Nace sleeping on the ground.

"NACE!" they all yelled.

Nace opened her eyes and looked where she heard her name. "Oh. Hey guys! What took you guys too long?" she asked stretching.

"How did you get in here?" Erza asked while looking at the giant body on the floor.

"Easy…"

* * *

_Nace P.O.V_

***Flashback**

_'Where is everyone? They're supposed to be here.' I said looking for them. I gave up after five minutes of looking and summoned a shadow spirit. _

_'Transport me dead center of this building' I said to the spirit._

_'As you wish, milady' it said while wrapping around me._

_'Wow. This is a dump' I said a little too loud. Everyone was staring at me, so I started the illusion the magic._

_'Where did she go' someone yelled. _

_I went up behind a guy with long white hair and stabbed him. I didn't hit a vital organ so he wouldn't die. He then fell to the ground and I went to the next person. I continued 'til the last one. I appeared in front of the guy and boy was he shaking. He threw a punch at me, but I was still using illusion magic. So he missed and I stabbed his side and hit him in the head. He fell to the ground unconscious and I walked to the back of the guild._

_I saw a door and opened it. A girl was sitting there looking bored. I walked in the room and locked the door. She arched an eyebrow and I said, 'So no one can interrupt us.'_

_'Why did you come here?' she asked me still bored._

_'To kick all of your asses' I said with a smirk._

_'Then let's get started' she got up and threw a dagger at me._

_I managed to doge it, but then she punched me in the stomach. I hit the wall and fell to the ground. **Man that really hurt**, I thought standing back up. I summoned an air spirit and made it block all of the attacks the girl threw. I charged at the girl when she realized she was out of daggers. I punched her in the stomach and then kicked her in the side of the head. She flew and hit the wall._

_'Now you're making me mad' she said while summoning a yellow light to her hands. She threw it at me and I dodged it. Then the light exploded right behind me. Making me fly towards the girl and she grabbed my hair and slammed me to the ground. Then she kicked me in the side. 'Pathetic' she said picking me up by my neck. 'Anything you want to say bitch?'_

_I spit in her face and she dropped me. I then summoned a water spirit and asked to make a water ball around her head. A water ball appeared and the girl held her breath. I went up to her and punched the air out of her. She fell to the ground trying to breathe and I watched her. After a few minutes the girl went unconscious. I made the water ball disappear and summoned an earth spirit._

_'Yes milady' it said bowing._

_'Fix the room and heal my wounds' I said._

_'As you wish' the spirit made vines wrap around me and the room. Then a bright light glowed and everything was back to normal. _

_'Thank you. As a reward, you and everyone that helped me today gets three days' vacation' _

_'Yes milady. Thank you' it said and disappeared._

_'Well I guess I'll take a nap' I said lying down._

***End of Flashback**

"So you're telling me that you took out everyone in the guild," Gray asked.

"Duh. Didn't you listen to her story," Natsu replied rolling his eyes at Gray.

"I was just trying to confirm the story, flame head," Gray glared at Natsu.

"What was that ice princess?"

"You heard me ash for brains."

"You wanna go stripper?"

"Yeah. Let's go squinty eyes."

Gray pulled back about to hit, but stopped when he felt something dark behind him. He turned around and saw Erza glaring at the both of them.

"If, you guys have enough energy to fight," Erza said stepping towards them, "then you have enough energy to carry all of the guild members back to the town. **It better be done in five minutes."**

"Y-yes ma'am," Gray and Natsu said while saluting Erza.

"Ha ha. Man you guys are funny. Well Erza, since the boys are busy, let's go get Lu so we can go back to the hotel," I said walking up to her.

She glared at me and said, "If you ever do something like this again, I will become your nightmare."

"Yes mom. So are we going?"

She looked at me and walked off towards the exit. _I hope she's not mad at me._ I thought following her.

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V_

_Man I'm so bored. I wonder if everybody is okay. I hope Nace is alright. Sigh. What am I getting so worked up for? _–snap- _What was that?_-snap- _Maybe someone is trying to escape. _I thought looking around, trying to see where the person is coming from.

I see a shadow of a person by the tree and I take out my whip. I jumped at the person ready to attack. I was about to hit the person, but I stopped when I saw red hair. _Please don't tell me I tried to attack Erza._

"Wow Lu. You sure have balls, if you try fighting Erza," Nace smirked from beside the tree.

"E-Erza, I-I'm s-sorry. I-I th-thought you w-were one o-of th-the g-guild m-members," I stuttered while looking at Erza's death glare.

"I'll let you go for now. We need to get back to the hotel," Erza walked off, but stopped and yelled, "NOW!"

"Coming!" Nace and I yelled.

We got back to the town and were greeted by the mayor. He was smiling, but he still looked tired.

"Welcome back. I see that everything was taken care of," he said looking at Erza.

"Yes. Natsu and Gray should've dropped the guild members off, so they can be arrested. So we can collect our reward now," Erza replied.

"Thank you. Here's your reward and I hope you have a wonderful time on your way back," the mayor walked off after giving Erza the money.

"Hey… um I'm going to find Ken. See you guys later," Nace said before running off.

Erza looked at me and I said, "She always keeps her promises."

* * *

_Mystery P.O.V_

"So she came here?" asked the smallest hooded figure.

"Yes. She was looking for her sister. Now do you two remember the plan?" I asked.

"Well, how can we forget when you told us like a thousand times?" the other hooded figure asked annoyed.

"Okay. Let's go." I walked up to the guild doors and pushed them open, "Hello Fairy Tail."

_…_

Again. This was a hard chapter for me. Sorry if it sucked.

_Please Review_


	4. Chapter 4

I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! I WAS HAVUNG FAMILY ISSUES AND MY LAPTOP BROKE. THEN SCHOOL STARTED. I-I-I'M SORRY! (T_T)

Italics= thoughts (if you haven't guessed by now)

Bold= different language

Disclaimer: I **DON'T** OWN FAIRY TAIL! But I do own this story. Plus I own Nachele too.

* * *

_Nace P.O.V_

I looked around the village for Ken, but then realized that he would be a sleep right now. I sighed and headed back into the woods. I walked into a clearing and stood there stunned. "Wow," was all I said. I sat down and kept looking at was in front of me.

Wow. That is the only thing that comes to mind, when I see the lake. The moon's reflection was so beautiful in water. _Reminds me of when I was little._

_*****_**Flashback**

'_Mom' I said as I looked around the forest. No reply. 'Lu' still no reply. I sighed and continued to walk around. I saw a clearing and ran toward it. When I reached the clearing, I saw a lake. The moon was reflecting off it and fire flies were dancing around near the surface. 'Beautiful' I said as I walked towards the water._

_I stopped when I heard a deep growl. I moved my foot and heard another growl, but this one was not as deep. It sounded like Lucy's, so I growled back. I walked towards the water again and when I reached it, I sat up on my back legs. I looked into the water searching for something or someone. Then a claw reached out and pulled me in. I roared in fright as I hit the water. I changed into my human form and got out of the water. I turned around and saw mom and Lucy laughing at me._

'_Are you alright dear?' my mom said after she calmed down._

'_No. You left me in the forest and then scared me,' I said with anger._

'_I'm sorry for scaring you. Take this experience as a lesson. What would you have done if it wasn't me or Lucy in the water?'_

'_I… I don't know' I said looking at the ground._

***End of Flashback**

I picked up a rock and threw it at the lake. I felt tears build up in my eyes and tried to push them back. I roared in frustration and heard all the animals run for their lives. I looked back over towards the water and saw the moon's reflection still unmoved.

"What's wrong with you?" I heard a voice say. I looked behind me and saw Lucy leaning on a tree. She had a blank expression on her face.

"My past is what's wrong" I replied with venom in my voice.

"Where did you go, after mom died?"

"*sigh* I was sent to the realm with everyone else. The real question is how did you stay?"

Lucy looked at the ground and replied, "I don't know why, but it's probably because I was too weak back then." She looked up and started to walk towards me. "How did you really defeat the guild?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

"I used shadows to stab the people and I used my real magic on the master," I replied putting my head in my hands.

"You did a good job today," Lucy said as she hugged me.

"Do you think she'll be proud of me?"

"Yes. Especially with the roar you did, but mine is still better," she smirked at the end.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She smiled then growled at me. I roared back at her and bared my fangs. She laughed and said, "Is that all you got?" and roared back at me.

_Natsu P.O.V_

I was walking back to the room, when I heard the roar. I looked at Gray and asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Do you want to get Erza so we can go investigate?" he asked.

I nodded and started walking towards the room again. When we reached the room, we found Erza already had her armor and sword ready.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked looking around the room.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked looking around.

"She went to get Nace. I guessing you guys heard the roar right?" Erza asked.

"We came here to get you guys so we can go investigate, but Lucy and Nace aren't here," Gray replied.

"We'll have to worry about them later. Let's go now," she said running out of the room.

We followed her out and saw people outside with scared faces. Erza walked up to mayor and asked, "Where did the roar come from?"

"It sounded like it came from the lake," he replied pointing towards the woods.

"Okay. Make sure everyone goes back inside and we'll deal with the beast."

The mayor nodded and started to run towards citizens. Erza looked back at us and ran off towards after she nodded. Gray and I followed and when reached the woods we slowed our pace, but we were still in a rush. When we were close to the lake, Erza hid behind a tree looking for what made the noise. I did the same and then I heard more roars. I ran towards the clearing to get a better view, but then I stopped when I saw Lucy and Nace.

_Lucy P.O.V_

"Lucy! Nace!" I turned to see Natsu, Erza, and Gray standing at the edge of the clearing. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard a roar, so I headed here. Then Lucy showed up, but I still can't pinpoint where it came from," Nace lied smoothly.

"Why didn't you come get us?" Erza asked or more demanded.

"I don't know. It didn't cross my mind," I answered for the both of us.

"Let's worry about this later. Right now we have to focus on where the roars came from," Gray said before Erza could say anything.

I looked at Natsu, who was looking at Nace then back at me. "Are you okay Natsu?" I asked.

We all looked at him. He looked between us one more time and then replied, "Yeah."

"Let's look around and try to find anything that will help us," Erza ordered. We all nodded and started walking in different directions. I walked up to Nace and grabbed her shoulder.

**Can you use illusion magic to make a beast appear? **I asked in an ancient language my mom taught us.

**Yeah, but you'll have to distract them so I can create the illusion.**

**Okay. Don't do anything that will give it away, **I said. I walked away and headed deeper into the woods. I walked for a bit and then screamed. I heard footsteps and started to act scared. Gray was the first one to arrive followed by Natsu then Erza.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked concerned.

"I walked into a spider web," I said dusting myself off.

"You got to be kidding me? A spider web?" Gray asked looking at me with disbelief.

"What?" I asked raising a brow.

"No-" he was interrupted by a scream.

"Nace," I said and ran towards the clearing. When I reached there, I saw two Naces. _You got to be kidding me._

Nace POV

After I got done talking to Lucy, I walked back towards the clearing. When I got there, I made a clone of myself using a shadow spirit. I heard a scream and automatically knew it was Lucy. I waited a few more minutes and then transformed into my beast form. I ordered my spirit to scream and then I heard footsteps coming towards me. They all arrive at the same time and boy did Lucy look pissed. Everyone else's faces were so priceless I laughed. Gray and Erza looked shocked and surprised, while Natsu looked as if he found a four-leaf clover.

"You're a-a-a-," Gray stuttered, but was cut off by Natsu.

"A DRAGON!"

"How?" Gray asked.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE IGNEEL IS?" Natsu asked after he recovered.

"Maybe~" I replied showing my teeth.

"Are you the one that was roaring?" Erza asked with a serious expression.

"Yeppers!"

"Why are you here?" Gray asked shaking a little.

"I'm bored."

"Then why don't you go somewhere else? You're scaring the people that live around here," Lucy said with a confused expression, but I still heard the annoyance in her voice.

"Eh. Not my fault they're afraid of dragons," I replied shrugging.

I stretched out my wings and roared again. _Man my wings feel so sore._ Then I felt something grab my tail. I turned my head and saw Natsu climbing up my body.

"What are you doing?" I asked still looking at him.

"You're going to take me to Igneel," he said with a stupid smile.

"Sorry I can't," I said shaking him off me.

When he hit the ground, I jumped in the air and started flying away. When I was sure they haven't caught up to me, I changed back into my human form. I hid behind some trees waiting for everyone to show up. Knowing Natsu, he was probably following my scent. I heard a branch snap and then I saw Natsu looking around. After a few moments I saw everyone else, including my spirit. I snuck around everyone and got up behind the spirit. I made it disappear and took its place.

**So how was that for an illusion? **I asked Lucy.

**It was stupid. I told you create a beast, not turn into your beast form! Do you have any idea what you just did? **She whispered back.

**Saved your ass. I think I deserve a thank you.**

**No you made the situation worse.**

**Okay. How about this? We tell them what we really are and explain why you lied about not knowing where the dragons. **I snapped.

"We'll talk about this later," she said turning away from me.

"Do you know which way the dragon went?" Gray asked Natsu.

"No. The scent disappears here. Dammit. I was so close," Natsu said balling up his fist.

"Let's go back to the guild and report this to master. Gajeel and Wendy would probably want to know about this too," Lucy said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Erza said walking back. "Come on Natsu."

We started to head back and I looked over at Natsu. His face showed a mixture of frustration and sadness. _Maybe I shouldn't have used my beast form._

"Look on the bright side Natsu," I said, "You're one step closer finding Igneel."

He looked at me for a minute then said, "You're right."

~Time Skip~ at guild

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu yelled kicking the door open.

We were greeted by the guild and then me and Lucy walked over to bar. We sat down next to each other and said, "Hey Mira. Can I get a Vanilla/Strawberry milkshake?" at the same time. We looked at each other and Mira laughed.

"Sure. Give me a second," she laughed walking away.

"Nachele," I heard someone call. I looked around and saw master standing at the top of the steps.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Please come to my office," he turned around and walked away.

I stood up and walked towards the office. When I went inside, I saw three hooded figures sitting down. The one closest to me started laughing, which made me even more confused.

"Hello princess," the hooded figure closest to master said.

"You sound familiar…," my eyes went wide and then I yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"

"To bring our princesses home." Then they all took of their hoods and revealed themselves.

Again I'm soooooo sorry for not updating. I promise to update at least once a week from now on. Please review and I am willing to even read negative ones if there are any. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Italics= thoughts (if you haven't guessed by now)

Bold= different language

Disclaimer: I **DON'T** OWN FAIRY TAIL! But I do own this story. Plus I own Nachele too.

Nace POV

"Aqua, Rusty, Sparky. It's nice to see all of you again," I said shaking a little.

I looked at master, who was trying to understand the situation. I smiled and explained who they were, trying to get master to help me out, but he look as if he wanted to see what was going to happen. I looked back at the three people who sat in front of me.

"I missed you so~ much~," Aqua said giggling. _Her giggling still creeps me out._

"It's only been a week dimwit," Rusty said to Aqua.

"That's still too long," she replied pouting.

"Oh look at the time. It was nice seeing you guys again. Got to go," I said making my way to the door.

In a flash Sparky was in front of me smirking.

"But we want to play and because you left, you have to be it," he said.

"I'm tired and I just got back from a mission-"

"Don't be such a baby," Rusty said behind me.

"If I play one round with you guys, will you leave?" I asked looking at the ground.

"Yes and no," he replied, "We will leave, but return when we get the okay to be your body guards."

"Why do I need body guards?" I asked a little irritated.

"Do you want to stay here?" Sparky asked turning my head with his hand so I can look at him.

"Yes."

"Then let's play~" Aqua threw a water dagger at me.

I pushed Sparky away and barely dodge the dagger. I felt something hot on my leg and looked down to see fire crawling up my leg. I pat the fire out while burning my hands. I glared at Sparky who just laughed. _Think of something to make them mad. Got it!_

"How come you're not attacking Rusty? Afraid you'll make Aqua jealous for touching another girl?" I asked while smirking.

Aqua and Rusty grew red and yelled, "I DON'T LIKE HIM/HER"

_Lucy P.O.V_

I was sitting at the bar, when I heard the banging noise. I looked around to see if it was Gray and Natsu again, but Gray wasn't here. _I wonder who's making that noise._ Then I heard a door slam open. I looked towards the master's office to see Nace running towards me.

"What's-"

"RUN!" Nace cut me off grabbing my hand.

I saw water and metal flying towards us. So I ran as fast as I could out of the guild.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked as we were running through town.

"I'll tell you when we get to the apartment," she replied turning dark

**What are you doing changing?**

**We are faster as our element so I suggest you start shining.**

I didn't feel like arguing, so I started to glow. I looked both ways and changed into light, while Nace turned into a shadow.

In a few seconds we are at the apartment. I open the door and change back into my regular form. I locked the door and windows and shut the curtains. I sat next to Nace on the couch and stared at her. _I have to be calm. Stay calm. Calm. Calm. Oh screw it._

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"Do you want to know the beginning or do you want to know what recently happened?" Nace said looking at everything, but me.

"Everything," I growled.

"Okay," she sighed.

~Flashback~ (Nace POV)

_I was sitting in the council room waiting for my aunt to show up. I looked around bored out of my mind. _I wished this would hurry up, _I thought playing with my hair. A few more minutes went by and my aunt walked in. She walked up to her seat at the head of the table. The whole room became quiet as she held up her hand._

'_Let the meeting begin,' she said as she lowered her hand._

'_We have gathered here to discuss the heir to the throne,' one of the elders said._

_My aunt nodded her head as if to make them continue. Then another one of the elders stood up._

'_We think that Nachele should be the heir instead of Alexandria,' the elder said and sat down._

'_WHAT!' Alexandria yelled, "THAT IS UNFAIR! I'M THE DAUGHTER NOT HER!" she pointed at me at the end._

'_Hold your tongue Alex,' my aunt said glaring at Alexandria. Alexandria sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. My aunt turned her head back towards the elders and asked, 'And why do you think Nachele should be the heir?'_

'_She is the elder daughter of late Queen Layla. She is the rightful heir, not Alexandria,' another elder spoke up._

'_May I speak?' I asked standing up. My aunt nodded. I smiled at her and then asked/yelled, 'ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MINDS?'_

_The whole room became silent and stared at me. I shook my head trying to calm down._

'_tsk. You guys are insane. I'm not ready to rule.'_

'_But your mother was the queen and you are her daughter,' an elder said._

'_And you're a bag of bones, but that doesn't mean you're going to drop dead right now,' I snapped._

'_Nachele,' my aunt scowled. _

'_What?' I asked looking at her._

'_You shall respect your elders. If that is what they think is right for the kingdom, then so be it,' she said trying to regain control in the room._

_I glared at my aunt and stormed out of the room. I walked to my room and slammed the doors shut. I walked to my dresser and started to pull out my clothes. __**I refuse to live here any longer. **__I threw my clothes in a pile and caught them on fire. __**Time to start a new life and I know just the place to do it. **__I grinned when I heard footsteps running towards my room. I walked towards my balcony and stood on the railing. I turned around when the doors flew opened. I saw every one of the council standing there with wide eyes. _

'_It's time I return to the night' then I faded into the night. _

~End of Flashback~

Lucy stared at me as if I was crazy. I gave her a shy smile and then she glared at me.

"So why were you running out of the guild?" she asked.

"Because I'm playing a game, called One Man Army and I'm the lucky one man," I said with a sour expression.

"So why did I have to run?"

"Because I don't have the key to the apartment," I shrugged.

"And you're next in line for the throne?" she responded with sarcasm.

I growled at her. I got up and went to my clothes. I grabbed a long black sleeved t-shirt that shows my stomach, a pair of black jeans that have holes that run up my legs, and black combat boots. I changed into them and tied my hair in a high ponytail. As I was walking toward the front door, Lucy stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't destroy the town and when this is over, me, you, and master will sit down and discuss what will happen next," she said with a pleading look.

"Okay to the first one and maybe to the second one," I said as I started fading.

"NACE-"

"See you later Lu." I cut her off and completely vanished.

~The Guild~ (Before and while Lucy and Nace were at the apartment)

Natsu POV

I was sitting down talking to Gajeel, more like arguing, about what element is better. I heard Nace get called to master's office. _That's weird. Probably seeing if it went okay. Which reminds me… _

"I saw a dragon during the mission," I said with a serious expression.

"Did you talk to it?" he asked all so serious.

"Yeah, but it was too confusing," I replied.

"So did it or did it not know where our dragons are?"

"That's the thing. When I asked, it said maybe," I said confused.

"So far, the only one who knows anything is Nace, but when I bring it up, something always interrupts our conversation," I said and then sighed.

"Let me talk to her. I bet I'll get some information," he said crossing his arms.

We sat in silence waiting for Nace to come out of the office. We heard some banging noise and then Nace ran out of the office with fire coming after her. Then she ran towards Lucy with water and metal following her. After that Lucy and Nace ran out of the guild.

"Dammit. She escaped," I heard a guy say.

"Let's go look for her!" I heard another voice, but this one sounded like a girl.

Two people ran down the stairs and out of the guild. I looked back towards the office and see master standing next to a guy. He has red hair like Erza's and was sloppy like Gray's. He skin tone was almost as tan as mine, but a little lighter. He's wearing a cloak, so I can't tell what he's wearing. Then the guy points at me, then at Gajeel, and then at Wendy, who was sitting over by Romeo.

Master nodded and then said, "Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy please come to my office."

We stand up and walk towards the office. Once inside, I see water on the floor, metal in the walls, and burn marks on the chairs and door.

"What the hell happened?" I asked scratching my head.

"Please take a seat," master said.

We sat down and the guy walked by us and stood next to master. He moves his cloak and I caught the smell of something familiar. Then it hit me.

"You smell like a dragon," Wendy said smiling.

"I hope I do. I would want to smell like a human," he said staring at her.

"Natsu, I want you Gajeel and Wendy to watch over Lucy," master said in a business like tone.

"Why? What happened to bunny girl?" Gajeel asked looking at the guy next to master.

"She is someone important to us dragons," the guy said, "By the way my name is Akai," he bowed his head slightly.

"You're a dragon?" I asked amazed.

"Yes."

"Do you know where the other dragons are?"

"Yes"

"What did you to Nace?"

"Nothing. We are playing a game."

"What kind of game?"

Akai's grinned evilly and said, "One Man Army"

* * *

Please review. i hope this chapter was clear on why Nace came to Fairy Tail.


	6. Chapter 6

Italics= thoughts (if you haven't guessed by now)

Bold= different language

Disclaimer: I **DON'T** OWN FAIRY TAIL! But I do own this story. Plus I own Nachele too.

_Lucy POV_

As I approached the guild, I saw a guy run out and almost ran into me. I moved out of the way just in time and watch him away. _He didn't even look back! Tsk. Jerk. _I walked into the guild and sat in my normal spot. I looked around and noticed Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy in the corner talking. _Probably about the dragon we saw. I still cannot believe she actually did that. Why can't she listen for once in her life? Nace… what happened to you? You used to be scared all the time and now… you're uncontrollable._

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Mira asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about something," I replied looking at my hands.

"Something or someone?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Mira, please don't try anything," I whined looking at her.

She smirked and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She walked away to go help out someone else. As she left, I dropped my head on the counter. I groaned as I put my head on my arms and closed my eyes. I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I looked, I saw Wendy standing there.

"Um, Lucy, can I ask you a question?" she asked looking at everything, but me.

"Sure."

"Can you take me with you next time you go see your mom?"

I stared at her and she started to get more nervous. "Why?"

"I want to meet her," she said looking at the floor.

I knew she was hiding something, but I'll ignore it for now.

"Okay. You can come with me, but only you. Got it?"

"Yes. Thank you Lucy-Chan," she smiled at me.

I turned around and said, "Good night everyone!"

"G'night Lucy!"

I walked out the guild and headed towards my apartment. While I was walking, I felt like someone was following me. I stopped and looked around, but I didn't see anything. I grabbed my whip and continued walking. I turned into an alley and stopped.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You shouldn't go to places like this Luce," Natsu said walking into the alley.

"Natsu? Why are you following me?"

"I… I um, was going to sneak up on you and scare you. Yeah that's what I was doing," he replied scratching his head.

I sighed and shook my head. _First Wendy and now Natsu? Something is definitely going on._ "Whatever weirdo."

"You're the weirdo. Come on," he said as he grabbed my arm.

We started walking towards my house. I kept glancing at Natsu and he had a serious expression on his face. _Whatever is happening must be serious._

_Nace POV_

I kept running through the forest, dodging their attacks. I saw fire go past me and then explode. I flew back, but twisted so that my feet would land on the tree. I pushed off the tree and started hopping tree from tree. I saw metal and water knives heading in my direction and I dodged them, but I slipped on the branch and fell to the ground. I landed on a bush and as soon as I got out of it, I was surrounded by fire. I tried to use my shadows, but the light from the fire was making them disappear.

"You were always bad when you were it," Aqua giggled.

"Well I would be a lot stronger on a new moon, but with all this light-"

"Stop making up excuses. Just admit it. You suck," Rusty cut me off. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was smirking.

"Give her a break. Princess must still be tired from her mission," Sparky tried to defend me.

"I don't need your help. Now I surrender. So let's go back to my apartment so I can shower," I walked towards the fire and when I got close enough, the fire grew.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rusty asked.

"I surrender. That means game over. Now let me leave!" I shouted back.

"It's over when we say it's over," Sparky said coming into view.

I growled and started shaking. I transformed into my beast form and roared at them. Then I heard all of them laugh and I growled again. Sparky transformed too and swung his tail at me. I dodged by flying into the air and then all of a sudden Rusty was in front of me. He blew iron at me and I flew back down, landing on my back. When I landed on the ground, I transformed into my human form again. I tried getting up, but water incased my body and froze.

"Ha we win!" Aqua said jumping up and down.

"You really need to step up your game Princess," Rusty said disappointedly.

"Just take me to my apartment," I said sighing.

"Whatever you say Princess," Sparky said picking me up and melting the ice in the process.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Taking you home," he replied with a smirk.

"I can walk on my own," I said while trying to get out of his arms.

"Do you want me to drop you? We're pretty high up, you know?" he asked while stopping.

"What?" I looked down and saw the trees tops were only a few feet away from where we are. I looked back at Sparky and crossed my arms. "Fine you win."

Sparky flew me back to the apartment and went through the window. He sat me down on the couch and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, someone started banging on the door.

"Hey! Why did you guys leave without us?" Aqua yelled from the other side.

I got up and opened the door to a pouting Aqua and a smirking Rusty.

"What? Aren't you guys supposed to leave? I did one round with you guys," I said with a little irritation in my voice.

"Aw. Do you want alone time with Akai?" Rusty teased.

"What are y-"

"Nace what's going on?" a voice behind me asked.

I turned around and saw Lucy and Akai standing in the door way to the kitchen.

"Nothing," I replied back giving an innocent smile.

"Really now? Last time I checked, Aian, Akai, and Mizu were still training to become the royal assassins, but here they are at my apartment," She said crossing her arms.

"Lucy-Chan! It's nice to see you again!" Aqua yelled while running up to her.

"Lady Lucy," Rusty bowed.

"Please stop calling me that. I sound old, when you do," she said sweat dropping.

"Lucy-Chan, do you have anything sweet?" Mizu asked with a puppy dog face.

"Yeah, hang on. Hey Natsu! When you're done eating all of the meat, can you bring the cookies into the living room?" she yelled over her shoulder.

We walked over to the couches and sat down. We started to talk about what happened over the years, when someone cleared their throat. We look over to see Natsu glaring at Akai while holding cookies in his hands.

"Thank you Natsu. Oh I forgot to introduce you guys," Lucy said while taking the cookies, "Natsu this is Akai, Aian, and Mizu. They are the royal assassins. Guys, this is Natsu, my best friend and partner," she pointed to each one as she spoke.

"Hi! What kind of magic do you use?" Mizu asked smiling.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer," Natsu replied smiling back.

Rusty started laughing and Akai smirked. I hit both of them with shadows to make them stop.

"Sorry about that Natsu," I apologized.

"It's fine, but what's funny?" he asked scratching his head.

"Akai is a fire dragon himself," Mizu giggled.

"Really? Cool! Hey do you know Igneel?" he asked excitedly.

"Why do you want to know?" Sparky asked.

"He's my foster dad and he disappeared fourteen years ago," Natsu said proudly.

"So you're the brat my old man looked after in this realm?" Akai said narrowing his eyes.

"He's your old man? I guess that means we're brothers," Natsu said with a goofy smile.

I looked at Lucy and I guess she was thinking the same thing because we both stood up. I grabbed Akai and went to the spare room, while Lucy to Natsu to hers. I pushed Akai on th bed and closed the door. I turned around and crossed my arms.

"No fighting," I told him with a glare.

"I just want to see the boy my father raised, while I was training," he replied holding his hands up in defense.

"From what I've heard, Natsu was about three or four when Igneel found and raised him. Like Natsu knew he had a son already," I said.

"Not my fault my dad kept secrets," he shrugged and looked away.

"I'm quite surprised you're not related because you're both stubborn," I muttered.

He threw a pillow and hit me in the face. I glared and threw it back at him. I smirked when he realized I used my shadows to hit him on the head.

"Real mature of you _Princess_," he put a lot of venom in 'Princess'.

"Just chill and leave," I ignored what he said and opened the door.

He walked pass me and left. I waited a few more moments and walked into the living room to see Natsu and Lucy lounging on the couches. I looked around and didn't see Aqua or Rusty in sight. _ I guess they left already._

"So," I said getting their attention, "Are you guys dating or not?"

Lucy went beat red and threw a book at me. Natsu started choking and was blushing a little.

"Geez. A simple no would have been better. Don't get all worked up," I laugh returning to the spare room. I climbed on the bed and pulled the covers over my face. _I guess the court must really be chaotic, if they sent those three looking for me._ I thought before I fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you Serena Heartfilia, for catching my mistake. I forgot to add the part where Natsu finds out about Lucy being the lost princess. He finds out when he was called to the master's office. I'm so sorry I forgot to add that part. Thank you again Serena Heartfilia.

Italics= thoughts (if you haven't guessed by now)

Bold= different language

Disclaimer: I **DON'T** OWN FAIRY TAIL! But I do own this story. Plus I own Nachele too.

* * *

_Nace POV_

"_Hello?" silence. "Is anybody there?" more silence. I got up and walked around, though I couldn't see where I was going because it was pitch black. I moved my arms in front of me, so I wouldn't run into anything. I felt a wall and followed the wall. _

_As I kept going forwards I started to hear a dripping sound. _Is it water?_ I thought. The noise became louder and louder with each step I took. I saw a light and ran towards it, but when I saw what was out there, I wanted to stay in the darkness. I saw a body covered in blood on a rock and there was a huge blood puddle beneath it. I walked to the body slowly and gasped when I saw who it was. _It's me. The body is mine, but why am I a little girl? More importantly, why am I dead? _I thought looking at the younger me. I looked around some more and realized I'm in the dragon realm. _This is where I ended up, when my mom died.

"_HELLO?" I yelled._

"_So loud. Why must you make so much noise?" an irritated voice asked._

"_Who are you and why am I here?" I asked looking around for the owner of the voice._

"_What are you taking about? It's me Akai and you're in Lucy's apartment," he replied confused._

"_Huh? No I'm not, I'm in the dragon real," I said._

"_Yes you are. You're talking to me with your eyes closed," Sparky said as the whole place started shaking._

"_Since when does this place have earthquakes?" I asked._

_I looked around again and saw the body move. Then the body stood up and started walking towards me._ What the Hell?_ I thought as I backed up. The whole place started to crumble and the blackness started to take over again. The body was only a few feet away from me and mouthed a word. _

"_What?" I asked._

_It mouthed again._

"_What are you saying?"_

"_Alex" I heard a whisper and then everything went dark._

I sat straight up and opened my eyes. I blinked a couple times and then looked around. I saw Sparky next to me and Lucy in the doorway talking to Natsu.

"Well good morning sunshine," Sparky said standing up.

"I thought you left," I said getting up as well.

"I did, but I was called back here," he replied.

"Who called you?"

"I did," Lucy said, "You were screaming in your sleep, so I called him because he's the closest to you."

"How did you call him?" I asked her.

"I used your lacrima to call him," she answered with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, your scream was so annoying," Sparky said crossing his arms.

"So what did you do to make me stop?" I asked.

He smirked and walked closer to me, "Do you really want to know?"

I felt myself blush a little, but quickly looked away before someone noticed.

"Well thank you. You can leave now," I said walking towards my dresser.

I grabbed a blue and black cut up shirt and some jean shorts. I turned back around and everyone was staring at me wide-eyed.

"What?"

"Your… hair…" they all said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I walked towards the bathroom.

When I looked in the mirror, my eyes darkened and my shadows broke the mirror. "Who did this," I growled. My hair was short and blonde. I walked back towards the others and gave them death glares. Natsu and Lucy shivered and Sparky looked like he was trying to contain his laughter.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. Your hair started to shrink and then it turned blonde," Lucy said.

"Why?" I growled.

"We don-"

"Why are you getting so mad? I think you look great," Sparky said cutting Natsu off.

"Shut up. How 'bout I dye your hair to look like Natsu?" my glared focused on Sparky.

"I would have to kill you then. You know I hate pink," he replied glaring back at me.

"Hey! My hair is not pink!" Natsu shouted.

"Everyone calm down," Lucy said sweat dropping.

"You must be color blind then cause it's obviously pink," Sparky scoffed at Natsu.

"You wanna go?" Natsu said and lit his hand on fire.

"Sure. Let's go," Sparky said with fire sparking around him.

"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy yelled with a pot full of water.

_Where did she get that from? _I thought before I saw a demon with a mermaid tail appeared.

"I was on a date!" Aquarius yelled before drowning us.

Guild-_Levy POV_

I was reading a book next to Gajeel, when I heard some yelling. I looked towards Gajeel and saw that he was looking towards the doors. When I looked at the doors, I saw someone fly through them. The person landed a few feet away from the table I was sitting at. I set the book down to get a better look at the person and see that it was Loki.

"Are you okay?" I asked walking towards him.

"No. I was attacked by some beast," he said with a scowl on his face.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Natsu and some guy punched me in the face," he said standing up and dusting himself off.

"Why did they do that?" I asked looking over to see Lucy and Nace trying to calm Natsu and the other guy down.

"I was simply talking to Lucy and then I complemented Nace's hair. The guy asked who I was, and I said I was Lucy's knight in shinny armor. Then Natsu said more like an over grown cat. So I said at least I'm not a lizard and they punched me," he growled at the last part as he explained.

"Well… good luck next time? I guess," I said awkwardly, not knowing how to reply to that.

He scoffed and went back to the spirit realm with a poof. I looked at Lucy, who looked pretty irritated, and walked over to her.

When I was half way to her, I felt a hand on my shoulder and stopped. I looked and saw Gajeel and he shook his head no. Then he looked at Natsu, who nodded and continued his conversation with Lucy.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at Gajeel.

"Nothing squirt," he replied and walked off.

"Oka…" I said and followed Gajeel back to the table.

_That was definitely weird. _I thought looking between Gajeel and Natsu.

_Lucy POV_

"Why do you have to be so violent?" I asked Natsu and Akai, who both were glaring at the floor.

"Answer her," Nace demanded glaring at Akai, while I glared at Natsu.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" Akai said moving his glared to Nace.

Nace flinched a little and replied, "You're such a jerk. You know that?"

"I don't know why you're getting mad. Loki started it and we ended it," Natsu said turning his head away from us. He nodded his head and turned back around to glare at the floor.

"I give up," Nace said and sat down at the bar, "Two whiskeys please," she said to Mira.

"Is everything okay?" Mira asked looking at all of us.

"Yes, I just feel like drinking. That's all," Nace smiled at Mira.

Cana came up and but her arm around Nace and asked, "Don't we all?"

Mira came back and Nace the glasses. Nace took one glass and chugged it down and proceeded to do the same with the other. Then I sat down next Nace and said to Mira, "One more please."

"But Lucy, you don't drink," Mira said shocked.

"Eh. I just feel like it right now," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't do it Mira," Nace said glaring at me.

"And why not?" I asked glaring back.

"Cause you're a light weight," she said.

"And how would you know?" I asked crossing my arms.

She shrugged and said, "I don't, but you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Oh yeah? Watch me," I turned to Mira, "Please get me the strongest you have and make it a double."

I smirked at Nace, who shook her head and mumbled, "Don't come crying to me, when you do something stupid."

When Mira returned with the glass, I grabbed it and chugged it down. Nace stared at me wide-eyed and then smirked when I swayed at bit.

"Another one please," I said glaring at Nace. Mira handed me another glass and I chugged it. I set the dup down and my vision started to blur.

The last thing I heard before blacking out was, "Mira get a camera. This is going to be good."

_Nace POV_

Lucy was about to fall out of her chair, but Natsu caught her.

"Natsu, stop. Let her be. She wanted to prove a point and now she has to pay the consequences," I said smiling at Lucy.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's scarf and wrapped it around her face. She jumped away from Natsu and yelled, "I'm a ninja!"

I couldn't take it anymore and fell on the floor laughing. I looked at Lucy who glared at me and in a flash, she was standing over me. She brought her arm back and tried to punch me but I dodged.

"What the hell, Lucy?" I yelled at her.

She started shining and became light. She attacked me multiple times and then Sparky caught one of her punches.

"It's not very lady-like to attack each other," he said and pushed her away.

Her glowing dimmed down a little bit and she growled.

"Don't put your hands on her," Natsu said walking in front of Lucy.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sparky asked baring his teeth at Natsu.

Natsu's hand lit on fire, "I'm gonna beat you to a pulp."

Akai went to go swing at Natsu, but I grabbed his arm before he could throw a punch. Natsu looked at me and then fell to the ground and groaned. Then Lucy started laughing and saying "Ninja".

"What did you do Lucy?" I asked confused.

"SE~CRET~ NINJA MOVE!" she yelled with a big smile on her face.

Gray walked up to Lucy laughing and said, "That was amazing."

"Hey Nace, watch my impression of Gray," Lucy said and started to strip.

"No!" I yelled and tackled Lucy before she could take her shorts off.

"Get off of me! I'm gonna tell on you Na-chan" Lucy tried pushing me off.

"This is why you shouldn't drink," I pinned her arms above her head and then used my shadows to hold her down.

"You know what's really weird about this?" Sparky asked helping me up.

"What?" I asked fixing my shorts.

"You used to act just like her, when you first started drinking," he smirked.

"Yeah well…" I blacked out and fell to the ground.

_Nace wake up…. Nace…. NACE…._

"_What?" I asked opening my eyes._

_I saw Lucy crying and Natsu was rocking her back and forth. Sparky was on fire and Aqua and Rusty was silently crying looking at me. Wendy was on the right side of me chanting something. I felt something drop on my face and see that it's raining. I stood up and looked at the ground. I saw me on the ground with bruises on my neck. My eyes were closed and it looked like I was barely breathing._

"_Why do I keep having these weird dreams?" I asked aloud._

"_These aren't dreams," a girl with long blonde hair and a white sundress said, "They are the future."_

"_But what about the little kid version of me?" I backed up slowly._

"_That wasn't you…" she trailed off looking away._

"_She looked exactly like me. How could that not be me?" I asked pissed off._

"_Like I said, you're seeing the future," she looked at me with sad eyes._

"_What… are… you… saying…," my eyes got wide, "That's my daughter?"_

_The girl nodded her head._

"_Who's the father?" I asked looking down._

"_I can't tell you, but this is my advice to you. Don't anger Alexandria. She is stronger than you think," and with that she left. I looked back over to the others and they were staring at me. Wendy walked over to me and hugged me._

"_I thought you *sniff* were *sniff* going to *sniff* die," she tightened the hug._

"_Who tried killing me?" I asked looking at Lucy._

"_You don't remember?" Lucy asked._

_I shook my head. She sighed and said, "It was-"_

THUD! I snapped my eyes opened and noticed I was in my bedroom. I got out of the bed and walked towards the living room. I saw Natsu asleep on the couch and happy curled up on the chair. I walked to the front door and opened it. I didn't see anything weird or threatening so I closed the door and walked towards Lucy's room. I knocked on her door and wait a few moments before walking in. I saw Lucy on the floor with the blankets half way on the bed. _Silly girl_ I thought and put her back on the bed. I walked back to my room and laid back down. _I have a feeling things are going to get real interesting._

Please review and tell me about my mistakes.


End file.
